Upon the Shore of North Lake
by Awkward Sarcasm
Summary: When Lovina and Feliciana inherit their Grandfather's lake house, they don't know what to expect. When Lovina learns that her neighbors are two potatoes, a pervert, and a annoying Spaniard, she can't help but regret the decision. Since there's nowhere else to go, will she learn to love this place? Pairings: Spamano, Gerita, UsUk, Aushun, Rochu, DenNor. Rated T because of Lovina.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Hetalia. Or the cover image.**

* * *

When Lovina had gotten the call, she had been at work. It hadn't been anything special, pronounced or glorified, no. She had been bartending, and had told her co-worker that she would call them back.

"No," he said, "Its from the emergency room. It's about your grandfather." At that point she snatched the phone right out of his hand. The call was short and to the point.

Heart attack. Barely breathing. Might have a chance.

The news was completely unexpected. But all she could do was stay strong. Especially when she called her sister. If she heard sadness or fear in her voice, her sister would freak out.

The call was fine, and her sister was emotional, as usual. It was at the hospital that Lovina started to freak out.

First, it was the smell. It was unsettling and off putting for Lovina. Then, the lack of color. Everything was a bland off-white color. Lastly, the people. So devoid of hope, all had the same look of fear on their face. You might not be able to see it on their faces, but it was their actions. The fidgeting. The constant talking or distractions. All Lovina could do was take a deep breath (through her mouth) and collect herself. It was all that she could do for her sister.

Lovina had never been good at comforting, especially when it came to her sister. The best she could do was a 'suck it up'. Or, 'you'll be fine, quite complaining.'

When the doctor came out and told them the news, Lovina felt a part of her being crushed. It was like she was suffocating, and everything was pressing up around her, too fast, and too quick.

She did the best she could with Feliciana. She was a wreck. She had always adored their grandfather, and it was obvious who his favorite was. She held Feliciana while she cried into her shoulder. Lovina's face was a mask that she desperately tried to hide behind, trying to keep it emotionless. Her face on the other hand, decided to do what it did best- an angry scowl.

The drive home was quiet. Feliciana didn't say a word, which was quite a feat by Lovina's standards.

The house was quieter. Usually, they would all be having dinner now, and their grandfather and Feliciana would be doing all sorts of things, from singing to playing with their food, and Lovina would be cussing, and yelling at them to stop. All that happened at dinner however, were a few 'thank you's' and a 'pass the sauce, please'.

After dinner, the sisters went straight to their rooms. The next morning, Lovina and Feliciana stayed far away from their grandfather's room and neither of them touched his things. That was how the few days before the funeral were spent.

* * *

Black.

More Black.

Thats all Lovina could see.

Black Casket. Black clothes. A Black microphone. Even the clouds were dark and ominous.

The number of people who had shown up for her grandfather's funeral was staggering.

Everywhere you turned was a mourner. Lovina had never realized how many people her grandfather had touched. The funeral went smoothly.

When it was time for the eulogy, however, the world slow stopped for Lovina. She had it prepared, and she was ready to deliver it, but it was like at that very moment, Lovina realized what was really happening. She had finally realized that her grandfather was dead.

But it was at that moment, that she realized what she really needed to say.

"Hello, everyone. Um, we're here today because my Nonno, Romulus Vargas, died last Tuesday. I had this, uh, really long speech planned out highlighting some of the great things my grandfather did, but honestly, screw that. I know my grandfather wouldn't like that. I know that he would rather us all go to his favorite bar, and drink, and reminisce about his life."

A loud 'fuck yeah!' was heard from the back of the crowd, and it sounded strangely like her grandfather.

"But, I didn't plan that, and I came up with this right on the spot, so I'm afraid we can't. I would, however, like to ask something from all of you. Whenever you're drinking a good bottle of wine, think of him. Fuck, think about him all the time. Just because he physically died today, doesn't mean we have to forget about him and let his legacy die." She could hear hushed whispers and murmurs. A few seconds later, a tall slender man , with long, blond hair stood up and started to clap. Lovina recognized him as Sigmund Beilschmidt, her grandfather's best friend.

Then his sons and their friends stood, and soon everyone was standing and clapping.

Lovina walked back to her sister quickly.

The reception of the funeral was one big blur for the girls, full of condolences and stories of her grandfather. Lovina hated everyone moment of it. At that point in time, all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and go to sleep. Thankfully, it was over quickly for the two.

Soon, the estate attorney arrived with a copy of the will. Everything, (except a few minor things) was left to the girls.

What stuck out the most to the two was their Grandfather's lakehouse. He had never let them go to it, he would usually just leave them here in the city.

Together, the girls decided to move to it. Their house was just too painful. Too many memories, to many reminders.

They packed. They prepared, mentally and physically. They found jobs in the town, which was called Springfield. Finally, the day came, and the two twins started the drive. It was a big moment for the two of them, they were leaving their old life behind for a new one.


	2. Chapter 1

"Mio Dios." I said as I cut the ignition.

"Isn't it beautiful sorella?" Said my sister, Feliciana, from the passenger seat. I mumbled a quite yes.

It was a grand lake house, with a huge backyard. It was very quiet and secluded. The only people here were the ones who lived here, save for the few who occasionally came to the beach on the north side of the lake.

"Lets check out the back before we go inside, 'kay?" My sister nodded beside me.

I hesitantly step out onto the rocky driveway. The house itself was rather large. "Come on Lovina!" My sister called out as she ran past me.

I rolled my eyes, but I started to jog. At the back of the house was a huge porch with plenty of furniture, but they were missing there cushions.

I guess nonno had put them in the house. I definitely didn't want to buy all new seat cushions for those damn chairs.

"Holy -" In the back was a large dock with a speed boat, a pontoon, two kayaks, a four seated paddleboat, two tubes and a pair of water skis. What was nonno doing down here?!

"Oh sorella! Isn't this great!" Feliciana was already down at the boat pulling the cover off of it.

"Feliciana!" She looked up. "We still have to get inside and move our clothes in, not to mention all the other shit at our old house!"

She reluctantly pulled away from the boat and climbed back up the the car with me.

I groaned as I popped the trunk. The whole back of my car was filled to the brim with bins of clothes and other personal belongings. We probably should've hired a moving company, but it was pretty impossible with the budget we were on. Even after we had inherited money from Nonno.

I stuck the key in the lock, but before I turned it, I turned around and looked at my sister. "When I unlock the door, you better not just drop your damn box and run to claim a room. We're going to get all the stuff out of the car, and then we're going to look around, okay?"

"Okay!" Feliciana chirped from behind the box she was holding. I sighed before unlocking the door.

I gasped. It was beautiful. The first thing I saw was a open kitchen and the living room. The opposite wall, where the living room was, was covered in glass. There was a sliding glass door that led to the patio too. And true to my prediction, the cushions for the chairs were here to.

"Sorella, its beautiful!" She could say that again. And multiply it by fifty.

"This is only half of the house. Now lets go get the rest of those clothes."

"Okay!" She bounded back towards the car. I took one more good look before going back to help Feliciana. Twenty minutes minutes later, all of the boxes were inside.

"Now we can look around, okay?" I said as a put the last box down. Feliciana was jumping up and down in excitement.

"What do you think the neighbors are going to be like?" I rolled my eyes.

"They're probably old bastards. I'll look down here and you can look upstairs, and then we can switch okay?" Feliciana nodded and dashed up the stairs. Thank God. Its not that I hated my sister, but it was just that sometimes she would talk and talk and talk and it would give me some serious fucking headaches.

I walked over to the kitchen, which was pretty modern. There was a fridge, which was empty, a pantry, an island, and a few cupboards built above and below the counter. Most were filled with neatly organized cooking utensils, pots and pans, and other kitchen related things.

I walked out, mentally noting that whatever nonno had been doing here, he had been doing it right. The only other things on this floor was a laundry room, a half bath, and a dining room. Nothing in those rooms really caught my interest.

"Feliciana? Anything interesting up there? Feli?" She didn't answer. For a person who liked to talk, she sure didn't listen half the time. I climbed up the stairs. There were four doors on the u-shaped floor, but only one was open. I took that as a sign and headed to that one.

"Feli? Is everything okay in there?" She was sitting on a huge king sized bed, legs crossed. In her hand a piece of paper. '"Feliciana? What is the that?" She looked up, her eyes full up tears. Usually when she cried it was loud and obnoxious.

"It's from nonno." She whispered as she held out the paper. I took in my hands and looked it over. It was about a page.

_Dear Feliciana and Lovina,_

_I know that my time is coming soon. And I know I know my explanation on why I bought this house or why I stayed will never make sense to you. But I will tell you anyways. My dream when I had came to America was to live on the beach, surround by girls. Don't roll your eyes Lovina. I was eighteen._

Damn. He really did know me. I was surprised he didn't tell me not to snort. But I was also pretty pissed about the fact that he _knew _he was sick and didn't do shit about it.

_This was as close as I could get with the money I had. It was in a horrible state, on the verge of collapse, really. I stayed, got a job, and went to work fixing it. After I got it back into working condition, which took a year, (How about that for your old man!) I realized that I would have to focus on something more important. The ladies, to be exact. Now there wasn't that big of a picking out here. (This lake wasn't nearly as beautiful and great until I came.) So I decided that I would have to go back out to a bigger town. This begins the life story I told you. Anywho, I had a small savings account that I put a bit of money into every month. I used it to build this house up. That why it looks so expensive._

_Now, I entrust this house in both of you girl's care. I expect you to take care of it. Hell, if it weren't for this house and your parents honeymoon, you wouldn't be here Lovina._

Mio Dio. That was something I could live without. I looked over at the bed Feliciana was sitting on, and I involuntarily shuddered.

_And please try to get along with the boys here. I know you're probably mad that I didn't tell you that they lived here. I just thought it was for the better. Please try to get along and interact with them. (That means you, Lovina. But if they lay a god damn finger on you, I'll personally rise up from the grave and castrate them.)_

It took me a second to figure out who 'the boys' were. But once I did, I had the overwhelming urge to re-kill Nonno.

_I've made many great memories here, and so have your parents. Now it's you and your sisters turn._

_Have fun. (But be careful with my boats. They're my greatest pride and joy.)_

_Love, Roma_

After that boat comment, I felt loved. I folded the note up and look over at Feliciana.

"Grandpa told us to have fun. And crying sure doesn't look like fun. So get your ass up and go swim or something." Feliciana sniveled, but got up nonetheless. "Good. I think your swimsuit is in one of those boxes downstairs. I'm going to go back and get the rest of our stuff from the old house." I turned on my heels, about to step out. "Oh, and no using the boat, stay in the cove, and call me if you need anything. And no fucking around either." I meant that in many ways to be completely honest. If I was right about who Nonno was calling 'the boys', Feliciana would probably be around a big hunk of potato while I was gone.

"Okay sorella!" She said, nodding enthusiastically.

I walked out, grabbing my car keys off the kitchen counter. As soon as I was in my car, the phone rang. "What Feliciana?"

"I don't know what swimsuit to wear! Should I wear the-"

"The italian flag one." I said, before snapping my phone shut. God damn. Every time we go swimming she would ask me that. God, I wondered, what was I getting myself into?

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mio Dio- My God, Italian**

**The rest of the story is narrated from Lovina's POV. I just thought that it was necessary to write the prolouge the way I did. Sorry for any confusion. Updates are probably going to be crazy by the way. And in this fic, I'm going to try to keep Lovina's cussing down to a minimum, but enough for her to still be Lovina-y.**

**And can everybody just take a moment to think of Germania and Rome tubing together? XD**


	3. Chapter 2

Feliciana will definitely owe me for this.

I lifted the last box out of the trunk, and dragged it inside. I grabbed my swimsuit out of one, and went to go look out the glass wall to check on Feliciana.

I involuntarily narrowed my eyes. No wonder she called only once. The potato was here, and Feliciana was clutching him a little too tightly for my liking. That bastard.

I quickly changed into my swimsuit, a red bikini. I also grabbed a bag full of swim stuff before I marched outside.

"Lovi?" I heard the too familiar voice behind me.

I turned around, it just had to be this bastard. Well, at least he was the most tolerable.

"What? And my name is Lovina, bastard." I snapped. He just laughed. When he did, his green eyes sparkled, and his chocolate brown curls bounced. Wait- did I just think that? Fuck.

"Oh Lovi, you haven't changed a bit."

"Lovina," I said slowly, as if he had a learning disability. Actually, I wasn't sure if he didn't. "And how come you never told me you lived here, bastard?" The question came out more like a statement, but I was too pissed to notice. A look nervousness. Currently, he had a hand on the back of his head and he looked very uncomfortable.

"Well, you see, Roma didn't want us to tell you guys, and so we didn't. But your nonno wanted-" I raised my hand, stopping him. I really didn't need his fucking life story.

"Whatever bastard. Which house is yours?" Antonio pointed at the house on the right. "Which is the potato bastards'?" He point to the left. "And the pervert?" The pointed across the cove.

I took a deep breath. Well, I didn't have to worry too much.

"Sorella! You're finally here!" My sister ran up to me and enveloped me in a huge bear hug. She was soaking wet, and smelled weird. "Feli! Get the fuck off of me!" She let go, but instead of clinging on to me, she clung on to the head honcho potato bastard.

"Aren't you going swimming? The water is perfect, and its so much fun! Plus, there are a few blow up rafts to lay on if you don't really want to go swimming but you kind of do. This is one of the greatest things ever!" Lovina want to say something about being around perverts, potatoes, and bastards were not great, but instead she was cut off by annoyingly sickening laugh.

"Ohonhonhon! Look who it is!" I felt an arm thrown around my shoulder, and someone moving to close to me for comfort.

"Oh ma chere, how have you been? I missed you terribly!" I rolled my eyes.

"Get off of me perv." I learned a while ago that struggling or showing emotion will only provoke him. "You wound me." He let go of me, and I felt Antonio move a little closer from behind me.

"Hey Toni." He said, a little... nervously?

"Hi Francis." He words were laced with something, but I couldn't quite tell what.

"I just come to remind my best friend that were having that bonfire tonight at my place. I've, uh, got stuff to take care of at my place, so I'll have to be going now." Francis said, as he turned and walked back down to the shore.

I turned towards Antonio. "The fuck was that about?" He gave me a confused look.

"What?" I felt like I was dealing with a five year old. I started to turn, but Antonio grabbed my wrist. I turned back around, a glare more than present on my face.

"Uh, I was wondering if you guys would like it if I showed you around on my boat. It is a pretty big lake and it's easy to get lost in." Antonio said, fidgeting.

"Luddy already showed me around. But you should go sorella."

"I thought I told you not to use any of the fucking boats!" I said, as I scolded my sister.

"I didn't drive it, Luddy did!"

"Thats the same thing!"

"No its not!" I let a puff of air out of my nose, and I turned my attention back to Antonio.

"Yeah, sure bastard."

He beamed. "Okay! Let me go grab a cooler and some other stuff, si?"

"Okay...?"

He dashed off to his house. I turned, looking at Ludwig.

"Hey Feli, why don't you tell Ludwig about the letter Grandpa gave us. Word for word, preferably." Lets see if he would hang around Feliciana so closely.

"Okay! Oh, I know!" She snapped her fingers. "I'll tell you while we lay on the rafts!" She ran off to the docks, practically dragging Ludwig behind her.

"Come on Lovina!" Yelled Antonio from his dock. I took one last glance at the potato bastard and my sister before heading down to the docks.

"Don't think I'm doing this because I like you, bastard. Because that is not the case. I'm only doing this so I don't get lost and shit."

Antonio nodded. "Mmh hmm." He was taking the cover off the boat, and started to do other thing that I didn't really understand.

"What did you bring in that bag and cooler anyways?"

He glanced up from the boat, and smiled. "Why don't you check it out, chica." I huffed under my breath, and went over to the cooler. Inside was a few water bottles, sandwiches, and a bag of tomatoes.

"How long are you planning on us being out here?" I said, looking at him.

"I told you it was a big lake. But don't worry Lovi, it'll be fun!"

"Thats not what I was worried about." I mumbled under my breath, but not loud enough for Antonio to hear.

"Okay, lets go!" He said as he picked up the cooler. I took the seat next to his on the small speed boat. Unfortunately, all the other seats were covered in shit. (And I mean that both figuratively and literally. One of the chairs had bird crapola on it.)

"Are you ready?" He said looking at me.

"Yeah bastard. Now can we just hurry up already?" Antonio smiled, and pulled out of the dock with ease.

"Now, Lovina, this boat goes very fast, so if you feels sick, just tell me, si?"

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay." Antonio replied. "I warned you though."

* * *

**A/n**

**Translations:**

**Ma chere- my darling, French**


	4. Chapter 3

"AH! Bastard!" I yelled, as Antonio made hairpin turn, and I was thrown against him. If he wasn't so much of an idiot, and didn't have genuine looks of sincerity and didn't say minute long apologies, I would've thought he was doing it on purpose.

"Oh, Lovina, I'm so, so sorry! Triste! Oh, Lovi, are you okay! I'm really, really sorry. Here, do you need help up? Oh, okay, you're fine. Hold on tighter though, and you won't fall off." He yelled over the engine in one big rapid jumble. And, for the record, I was holding on so tight that my knuckles were turning white.

"So what's the plan bastard?" I yelled. The engine wasn't even going at full speed and yet it was still as loud as fuck.

"I'll tell you in a second." He said, and he turned into another cove that was much larger than ours.

He cut the ignition and began to lower a small anchor. "So, I thought that maybe we could swim here for a little bit, then go visit some other people around the lake." I looked around, there were houses all around.

"But there are all these people's houses! And they can see us! Don't you think its a little weird?" Antonio turned, and looked at me for a second.

"Oh, Lovi. Its fine. This is what most people do anyways. They just get on there boat and go to another cove. It's like a home away from home. Besides, do you think that people just sit next to there window watching people who come by?" I blushed. I actually felt a little stupid.

"Whatever bastard. But what makes you think that I'd want to go swimming?"

Antonio looked at her, doing the evil villain mastermind chin rub.

"Well, I guess if you don't want to go, I'll have to make you walk the plank." I narrowed my eyes, and gave him a what the fuck look.

"Are you some sort if pirate now?" He laughed.

"Yes! I am pirate captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" He yelled in a dramatic voice, posing. "And now, you'll have to walk the plank!" I snorted. This idiota.

"What makes you think that I will, bastard?" I said testily. He paused, striking that thoughtful pose again. I was starting to get annoyed. If we didn't get on with this tour, I'd be late for my first day of work.

"Well, if you don't, I guess I'll have to tickle you." I narrowed my eyes. If there was anything that I hated more in the world than annoying bastards and potatos, it was being tickled.

"You wouldn't dare." He smiled lightly, and took a step closer. "You better not come any closer, bastard!" He took a step, and then another, till he was right in front of me.

"Do you need any help walking the plank, Lovi?" I took a step back. There was no way this bastard was touching me. I couldn't afford his medical bill.

"Don't bastard." He laughed, before charging, and tickling my sides.

"Bastard," I gasped, "You better stop this right now!" It took me a lot more time than necessary to say it because I was laughing so hard.

"Beg for mercy from your pirate captain!"

"Fuck," I took a deep breath, "No." Antonio's smirk became even bigger.

"Well then, you'll be tortured until you do!"

"Bastard!" I squealed. I was laughing so hard I could barely breath. Once he stopped, I would kill him.

"Beg for mercy!" He yelled. I tried to punch him, but my hand was met with something hard. _What the fuck? Did I miss?_

"Aww, that hurt Lovi!" He pouted as he rubbed his stomach.

"That was your abs? What the hell? It felt like I was punching a brick wall!" Antonio laughed.

"I work out, I told you that." He grinned mischievously. "Let me demonstrate."

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, and throw me over his shoulder. "What are you doing, bastard!" I felt my face heat up about a million degrees. It was probably the color of my swimsuit by now.

"Helping you off the plank, of course." I started to struggle a little more.

"You wouldn't fucking dare!" He stood on the edge of the boat, just standing. Somehow, he was keeping a strong grip on me even though the boat was rocking and I was flailing around like an idiot.

A second later he pulled me off of his shoulder and held me up by my armpit in a lion king style.

"Well, here's the deal. If you give me a kiss, I won't throw you into the water." I was left speechless by his comment, and my face was literally _burning_ at this point. "Aww, Lovi! You look like a tomato!"

"First off, you've been spending way too much time with Francis! Second off, PUT ME DOWN BASTARD!"My pulse was racing, and I was surprised that he didn't think I was having a heart problems. Which I totally wasn't.

"If you say so, Lovi!" He dropped me right into the water. It took me a second to get my bearings and figure out which way was up.

A second later, I felt Antonio splash into the water next to me. "Bastard, I will kill you." I said in a deathly calm voice.

"If you can catch me!" He said in a song voice. He started to swim away. I spent a second looking at him before I swam after him. He looked like a damn dolfin. That oblivious bastard.

He was simply too fast. "Shit." I cursed for the hundredth time. I was literally this close to catching him that time. "God damn it bastard! Slow down!" I was like an elephant in the water. Wait, elephants were probably much faster than I was right now.

Antonio went underwater, and I couldn't see where he had gone. It had been several seconds now. "Antonio?"

Something popped out of the water behind me, and after turning around (and maybe screaming a bit) I realised it was Antonio.

"You bastard! What the hell! I thought you were dead!"

"Aw, Lovi, you care." Antonio said.

"I DO NOT. And my name is LOVINA. L-O-V-I-N-A." I swear his smile touched his ears.

"Okay Lovi. But we have to go now so we can meet some of my other friends!" Said Antonio, as he started to swim back to the boat.

"Bastard." I mumbled, under my breath.

When I got into the boat, the first thing I did was turn to him, and fix him with my most steely glare. "You better not drive like you did before bastard. I fell out of my seat six times. Six whole times. So if you do, I will not hesitate to jump out of this boat, okay?"

He smiled. "Si, Lovi!"

"MY NAME IS LOVINA!"


	5. Chapter 4

What the hell? I wondered silently.

Up ahead on the shore was an elaborate lake house, where a small man was aggressively playing Bach. He looked like he had just stepped out of the 1800's. He was wearing a long navy blue coat, black pants, an a frilly neck thingy. _What the hell does that thing even do? Is it like a bib or something?_ I shook the thought out of my head an focused back on his appearance. He had a mole by the corner of his mouth, and was wearing wired framed glasses. The were two things that ruined his looked though. First, was his hair. He had a huge cowlick, and his dark brown hair contrasted his paper pale skin. The other thing was his eyes. Violet. It was obvious he was wearing contacts, though it did make his eyes stand out in a very flattering way.

"Hey! Roderich! Mi amigo!" Roderich turned and glanced around confused, before his eyes landed on us. He let out a sigh, and pushed his glasses up his nose in a dignified manner.

"Hello Antonio. What brings you to my house today?" He said with great patience. He was acting as though he was dealing with a three-year-old. Which he pretty much was.

"I'm showing my amiga, Lovina, around today! She new here!"

I turned to him. "What makes you think I'm your fucking friend?"

"You learned spanish Lovi?"

I had just told him that we weren't friends and he decides to comment on my spanish? "You never cease to amaze me, bastard." I turned back around toward the lake.

"Lovina, this is Roderich. Roderich, this is Lovina!"

"Well, it is very nice to meet you, Lovina," he waited for the pleasantries to be returned, but I wasn't about to do that. He was kind of pissing me off in an indirect way, so I decide to act like I normally would. Fuck first impressions. "and welcome to the lake." He finished awkwardly.

"Mmh hm. So, why is there a piano on the lake shore?" He furrowed his eyebrows, which looked absolutely ridiculous on his prim and proper face. After a second, his expression cleared again.

"Is there a reason it shouldn't be? Music is a gift that should be shared with the world." He said. He sound like a preacher trying to share his love of God to the world.

"Roderich? Are you out here? You forgot your swimsuit." Said a tall slender woman on the patio above us. Her chestnut hair fell in long waves, and her bright green eyes stood out against her semi-tanned skin. She was wearing some sort of flag bathing suit. It looked a lot like the Italian flag except the colors weren't in the right order, and the strips weren't going in the right direction. What the hell was up with people wearing their nationalities on their swimsuits now-a-days? It was dumb, god damn it.

"I don't intend on going swimming today, but thanks." She pouted.

"But you promised!" He let out a soft huff of breath.

"Tomorrow." She gave him a dubious look.

"That's what you said yesterday, and the day before that and the-" She had been counting the days on her fingers, but she paused, seeming to just now notice us. "Hello Antonio! Who is that? You're girlfriend?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Fuck no!" I shouted loudly. Antonio didn't even try to deny it, he just laughed. I could have strangled him. That bastard.

"Let me come down and properly met you. And Roderich Edelstein, if you don't get up here and put you swimsuit on..." She trailed off threateningly. Roderich dragged his feet up to the patio just as the lady came out. She said something to him in a voice I couldn't quite hear, and then came down to our boat.

"Hey Antonio. So, who are you if you're not his girlfriend?" Antonio smiled in that charming way of his.

"He name is Lovina! She just moved in next door."

"I can introduce myself, bastard." I replied snarkily. At this point, she looked a little taken back, but she was still smiling.

"Well, hello Lovina. I'm Elizabetha, and then I'm sure you've met my boyfriend, Roderich." Well then. I had thought they were siblings or something.

"Nice to uh, meet you, Elizabetha." I said awkwardly. She was just staring at me with a huge smile and right now she kind of looked like a mix between the cheshire cat and Antonio. Frankly, it was creeping me out.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Lovina. Hopefully we can meet out on the water sometimes, okay?" She said sincerely.

"Yeah, thats sounds-" Antonio started to say before he was cut off.

"Elizabetha, where did you put my swimsuit and swim shirt?" Said Roderich, leaning out of the doorframe. He had a rather loathing look on his face.

"Oh, it was on the bed." She replied a little too chirpy.

"No, all there was was this piece of cloth." He said as he stepped out of the doorway. I put a hand over my mouth to contain the laugh that was about to spill over. One glance at Antonio told me he was the same too. He was wearing a bright red speedo, which matched the color of his face. Even though I had only known him for about fifteen minutes, I knew him well enough to know that he was embarrassed out of his mind and that he had never owned anything remotely that short in his life. I had also known him long enough to know that it looked completely ridiculous.

"Oh, it looks great!" Elizabetha said happily. She was enjoying this a little too much it seemed.

"Its so VULGAR!" He shouted (aristocratically) back before quickly stepping back inside.

"Hmm. That didn't work out very well… I guess I'll have to try out plan B next time." She smashed her hands together and turned back to us. "I won't keep you guys any longer. Have fun on the rest of your trip though!" She dashed back up to the beach house, with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay. Lets go before this gets any weirder, bastard." I said to Antonio.

"What do you mean?" He said as he backed out. "That wasn't weird."

"Of course it wasn't." I snapped back sarcastically. "Besides, what time is it?"

Antonio looked up at the sky. "About four o'clock."

"What bastard! I'm going to be late!" If it really was almost four, which I doubted, I was going to be royally screwed. And how the hell did he know what time it was from the sky?

* * *

I feel like this chapter is pretty much crack. Oh well.

I''m a little undecided for what other characters/pairings I'm going to do, so if you would like to comment something, I'll try to get it in here. For sure I know there going to be some UsUk. And please don't ask for characters to be shipped with people if there already shipped with someone else. There's a reason this has drama up in the genre section, but that is not one of them.

I just realized that drama up in the genre section is one big tongue twister.


	6. Chapter 5

"Can't you hurry up bastard?" I mumbled, and kicked the seat in front of me.

"We're in a wake zone Lovi, its impossible to go any faster than this. Even if I did go faster, I would probably get a ticket and then it would take longer." He said in a patient voice.

"What the hell is a wake zone? And who would give you a ticket, bastard? The little old lady next door?"

"A wake zone is an area where you can't make waves. And lake patrol would give me a ticket." Antonio said as he maneuvered the boat so he wouldn't hit a couple paddle boating.

"Privet Antonio!" The large man in the paddle boat called out. He had a childish grin, platinum blonde hair, pale skin and glimmering violet eyes. He remind me of Gilbert in a way.

"Hello Ivan, Chun-yan!" He replied. He voice was cheerful, and he seemed rather oblivious of the larger man's creepy vibe. I snuck a look at the girl who was with him, they were like complete opposites. The girl was wear a huge smile on her face, yet this one was sincere. Happiness also seemed to be pouring out of her skin. Her shiny black hair was neatly piled into two buns, and her amber eyes shined.

After a second, we passed by them and there was no way I could get a good look at them without seeing like I was staring. I huffed and turned back forward.

As soon as Antonio had docked, I jumped out of the boat with a goodbye as I jogged up the hill to my house. I dropped the small bag I had brought with me at the door, I quickly changed, grabbed my cell phone and got in my car. As I turned out of my driveway, I took a glance at the clock on my dashboard. Antonio had been right. How odd. I rubbed my eyes and focused on getting to work.

* * *

Rows and rows of cornfields and the occasional farmhouse was that I saw on the car ride to the pub. I let out a soft sigh as the scenery changed. The graveled road turned into a paved road, and the outline of the city. Soon I was at the wood and brick silhouette of the pub. The large, neon sign that read 'Kirkland's' was unmistakable.

I parked my car behind the building at the staff parking lot and walked in.

At first, the glass doors were locked, but after a few seconds of pounding and someone yelling 'I'm coming git!", the door was opened by my new boss. "Oh, it just you Lovina, sorry. Sometimes alcoholics try to come early and get in. It's rather tedious trying to get them to go away sometimes. Anyways, it nice to meet you in person."

"Nice to meet you to." I shook her hand and she lead me around the counter.

"To familiarize you with the bar I think I'll put you to the test. I want you to make me a drink." I nodded.

"All of the different drinks are on this shelf, and we have limes, lemons, and ice in that mini fridge. The blender is down here along with some other stuff. Finally, the cups are here underneath the counter, and when customers are done with them, just hand them back through there. Then, the git, Alf-"

"What." A wheat blond head peaked out. "Did ya need something, Alice?" I took a second to look him over. He had piercing blue eyes that hide behind square, wire framed glasses that hung too low on his nose. He was had a huge grin, and sparkly white teeth. He was wearing a greasy apron and a plain white shirt.

"No. Get back in the kitchen and start doing, uh, kitchen-y things." He smiled at her, and quickly waved at me before going back in the kitchen.

"Git." Alice murmured under her breath.

I started to make Alice's drink based on what I knew about her. I knew she was British, and a very traditional seeming one at that, so I decide to make her a traditional drink.

It took me about two minutes, and Alice seemed rather pleased. "Hm. Gin Cocktail. Good choice." She took a sip, her face lighting up. "Its just like at the pubs at home! I guess I made a pretty good choice on bartenders. You shift starts…" she looked at her watch. "now. Impress me some more!" she said as she walked over and unlocked the door. Unsurprisingly, a few people were already waiting.

"Privit." A tall guy said as he sat down. Wait, I knew this creepy dude.

"Don't you own a house on North Lake?" He looked surprised for a moment before his face fell back into its natural, childlike look.

"Da. Weren't you that girl with Antonio?" I was starting to get that creepy vibe from him again.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Well, Ms.," He paused, waiting for me to answer. "Lovina." "Yes, Ms. Lovina, I'd like a glass of vodka. Only the Russian kind."

"What russian kind?" I asked. Lord only knows how many there are.

"This bar only carries one kind, I'm afraid." I nodded and quickly found the one. The bar had started filling up fast.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." He said. He flashed me his creepy smile, and I moved onto help the other customers.

* * *

I plopped into to my car with a weary sigh. Alice had been impressed with the revenue. So impressed that she let me stay and help close up. Oh joy.

I felt to tired to drive home, but thankfully there was a McDonalds nearby that I could get and espresso from.

I did just that and started the drive home. It was just as long and boring as before.

When I got home, I noticed the lights were on and the door was unlocked.

* * *

**Translations **

**Privet- hello, Russian**

**This chapter is super short and I'm super sorry that I haven't updated. Its just that I didn't have wifi last week. **


	7. Chapter 6

I yanked the door open, I was still getting over Grandpa Roma's death, so I was expecting the worst.

Instead, her, Antonio, Francis, and the Potato bastards were huddled around the television, watching soccer reruns. Not to mention the fact that they all had some sort of alcohol in their hands.

"What the hell, Feli?!" She turned around, and got that look on her face where she knew she was in trouble.

"Oh h-hey Lovina." She didn't even have the guts to call me 'sorella'.

The other three didn't even know that I was there yet. "Hey! Bastards!" They were too entranced in the soccer game to notice.

I walked up right behind Antonio and yanked his ear hard.

"¡Mami!" He yelped as he turned. As soon as he saw me though, he blushed. Hmm. It was nice to have the tables turned for once.

"Get out." I said firmly.

"¿Que?" He was to drunk to speak English.

"I said, get out." Seeming to finnally get it, he got up, stumbling a little.

"You too!" I snapped at Gilbert and Francis, who were still watching.

"Come on." The macho potato decided to help this time. He grabbed Gilbert's hand and pulled him up. From there on, he was practically hauling him out the door. Gilbert was mumbling the whole time.

"Now what the fuck are you waiting for?" Francis pouted.

"But mon ami!" His protests met deaf ears.

I grabbed his arm and hauled him out the sliding glass door. I dropped him, and he just sat there.

I poked him with my foot. No response. I grabbed his face and turned it towards me. He had somehow found a way to just fall asleep.

"Feliciana!" She poked her head out. There were tear streaks down her cheeks. "Help me put him on this chair."

"On the count of three," I said, looking her in the eye. "One, two three!"

We heaved him up onto the chair, but a second later he fell off. Oh well.

We both stared at him for a moment before I shrugged and walked back in.

"Sorella! We can't just leave him there!" I shrugged again.

"I'm not in the mood, Feli." I went over to the kitchen and looked at the wine she had been drinking. It was the good kind. That bastard really had been holding out on us. I poured myself a glass and walked back upstairs.

A few minutes later, Feliciana walked back in.

"Sorella? Are you mad at me?" I swished the wine in my glass around.

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you yelling at me?" I shrugged.

"I'm really, really sorry! I mean really!"

She was on the verge of tears. Again.

"Look, I'm just tired. If I yell at you tomorrow, will you feel better?"

She nodded. "Okay, now go to bed."

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I did was look out my window overlooking the patio. The French bastard was still there. He looked comfortable- his head was propped up with a pillow and he had a blanket over him. Somebody had brought him a glass of water and pills too. At first I thought it was Gilbert or Antonio, but I recognized the glass as our own.

"FELICIANA!" I heard her feet rushing up the stairs.

"Yeah sorella?"

"You gave that idiot down there headache medicine? This place isn't some sort of inn! You can't just let those idiotas in and out as they please! The living room was fucking trashed! There were wrappers and shit everywhere!"

"Sorry sorella." She mumbled.

"Did you clean it up?" At that she perked up.

"Si!"

"Okay. But as soon as he wakes up, he's gone. Understood?"

"Yup!" She dashed back downstairs.

Sighing, I got out of bed and and walked over to my dresser. I decided to wear my swimsuit under my clothes. I just know that they're going to try to push me into the water at least once.

Once I finished, I headed downstairs to see how well Feliciana had cleaned.

As soon and I stepped off the bottom step, all I could smell was pasta. I looked around the corner of the beach themed hallway, and saw Feliciana peering into a large pot of it.

"Feli!" She jumped. "What did I tell you about pasta for breakfast?"

"I'm not! I'm making it for Francis' potluck tonight!" I rolled my eyes.

"And he didn't invite me, huh?" She seemed a little guilty.

"No, he did. He said that you had to promise not to be rude, and you can't hurt him." I stroked my chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

"I think I'll make my special garlic bread for him then. You know how he can't resist that."

"But Lovina! You know that he's on his no carb diet right now!"

"Exactly." I said. My tone of voice left no room for arguing.

"You're mean." She wined.

"Whatever."

I set to work, getting all the ingredients out. It was a simple recipe really, but Francis craved it.

All it consisted of was provolone cheese, garlic, and a loaf of french bread. You just put it all together and pop it in the oven for fifteen minutes, and presto, garlic bread.

"Hey Sorella," Feliciana started slowly.

"What?" I could only stand Feliciana for so long.

"There's going to be a lot of people there. You might need to buy another loaf." I glanced at the half loaf in my hands. I hated grocery shopping, but I hated looking stupid even more. Plus, I didn't want to be shown up by my sister. Well, a girl can dream, can't she?

"Fine." I grabbed my car keys and stalked out the door.

"Sorella! You forgot you're wallet!" She tried to throw it to me, but her poor athletic skills made her miss by a mile.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. I guess my yelling had attracted the tomato bastard, because he had jogged over.

"Hey Lovi!" He said in his full Spainish annoyingness. I mean, his curly brown hair was a mess, he smiling that big toothy smile of his, and add the fact that he had seemed to talk in a much thicker accent.

"It's Lovina."

"So where are you going Lovi?" He just doesn't get it. How hard is it to a 'na'?

"Grocery shopping, bastard." He seemed to brighten at that comment.

"Can I come with? I'm going grocery shopping too!" I rolled my eyes.

"What are you, five?"

"I'm twenty-five."

"You are really dumb, you know that right?" He laughed. I could feel my face heating up.

"So can I come?"

"Fine." I huffed.

"See you two later!" Feliciana said with finger wiggle.

"Let's go!" He said excitedly, while he ran to the car.

"Idiota!" I yelled, but I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Hey Lovi, can we listen to the radio?" Where his first words when he got in. Not 'thanks for the ride' or 'nice car'. The nerve of that bastard.

"Yeah, as long as it stays on this station and this station only." I said as turned the radio on.

"You listen to this station too, Lovi? Thats great!" I was getting rather annoyed now.

"How about we just listen to the music, okay?" I said, as I turned the music up too loud for comfortable conversations.

As I drove, I noticed him humming softly and moving to the beat. I rolled my eyes.

As I turned onto the street where the supermarket was, I dreaded the situation more and more. He was probably going to bug me the whole time, and make the shopping even worse than it already was.

I made sure to get the closest spot I could, so that I could be in-and-out as soon as possible.

"Listen, bastard, all I have to do is buy bread, so once I'm done I'm going to go back to my car, and you can meet me back here. But if you take any longer than an hour, I can't guarantee that I'll wait. Comprende?"

"Alright!" He didn't seem fazed by my little speech at all.

I sighed, and started to walk into the store at a quick pace. Antonio kept pace with me the whole time, smiling idiotically.

* * *

**Translations**

**Mon ami- my friend, French**

**The next Chapter should be out by tomorrow. **


	8. Chapter 7

How can a grocery store have so many different types of bread? There was a whole aisle dedicated to bread and other wheat related items. They had at least three different brands for each type of bread, and each was fully , of fucking course, they didn't have the type of bread I needed, or anything like it. This meant that I had to go to a whole other store to get the only thing I needed. Fuck my life.

I decided to grab a few other things I needed while I was here. It would at least save me a shopping trip with Feli. Whenever we went anywhere, she wanted everything. Most of the time when I didn't go with her, she would buy out the whole store.

-t-

Me: I'm at the store. What do you need

Feli: -photo attachement-

-t-

She had sent me a photo of the grocery list. It had about fifty or so items on it, but most of the stuff we already had. The part that pissed me off the most was that she would of bought all of this if she had gone shopping alone.

-t-

Me: We have all this already

Feli: Yeah but we need more!

Me: Buy it yourself

Feli: :'(

Feli: Pretty please w/sugar on top!

Me: Fuck no

-t-

I rolled my eyes. She was so childish. Dealing with her was like having my own kid. I skimmed though the list, really only seeing two things that I need to buy. I headed over to the pasta section, and grabbed two large boxes.

I checked my watch. I still had a couple of minutes until supposed to meet up with turtle brain.

Of course when I reached the register, the line was about a mile long. I could hear a person in fount of me muttering something about a 'stupid idiot who can't even dress himself let alone pay for his groceries'. Lo and behold, there stood Antonio, chatting with the clerk, who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Bastard!" I called out to him. I could feel several shocked mothers glancing in my direction. "Hurry up already!"

"Oh! Sorry!" He yelled/apologized to the crowd of shoppers. They all groaned and told him to just hurry up already. The line seemed to go through at a speedy pace; it seemed like no one wanted to be around here much longer.

When I got up to the register, I glared draggers at the clerk. He smelled of cat and he seem to be going slower just for me.

When I finally paid and walked out, Antonio bombarded me. He started to talk about his whole conversation with the clerk, but since I had walked quickly to the car, he didn't have time to say much.

"Remember the radio rule, ok?" I said as I turned it up. He looked a little disappointed, but a song with a catchy beat soon came on and he was sidetracked.

I went into a baker's shop and got the loaf I was looking for, except this one was expensive as fuck. We were almost out of the city, and I was finally starting to relax. "Hey Lovi!Hey Lovi! Let go get some ice cream!" He was shaking my arm, and I was afraid the cops would pull me over for drunk driving.

"OKAY BASTARD! JUST LET ME GO!" He finally let go of my arm, and I made a uturn to go back to the shop. Antonio had practically given me a heart attack from his little stunt. He was seriously turning into Feliciana- chatting all the time, scaring me shitless, and always trying to tag along for something.

I pulled up to old time-y ice cream 'parlor' and looked Antonio dead in the eye.

"First off, you're going to buy your own ice cream, secondly, if this makes you hyper, I'll never take you anywhere again."

"¡Si!"Just like my grocery shopping speech, this one had no impact on him whatsoever.

When we got inside, he was practically asking to sample everything. The lady behind the counter gave me a queer look when I walked in, but I dismissed it.

"I'll have the usual, please!" The girl smiled, and handed him the cone. "Of course Toni!" I gave the girl a shrewd glare before I ordered.

I sat down at the table, noting that Antonio had already got his ice cream all over his shirt and mouth.

"Here's a napkin idiota. And what's that shit anyways?" I stared at the rainbow colored ice cream before me.

"It's superman! Wanna try it?" I looked at the ice cream, which he had already licked all around. I stole another glance at his ice cream covered face.

"No." His face fell a little, but he quickly composed himself.

"Can I try yours then?" I glared at him, but I also rolled my eyes, which he took as an approval. He grabbed my spoon out of my hand and took a large bite. I felt my face heat up a million degrees, and I was a little slack jawed.

"...Bastard!" I got out of my chair and stormed up to the counter to get a new spoon. As soon as I got up there, the girl working there started to talk with me.

"I can't believe Antonio has a girlfriend! Most girls think he's to much of a goofball to bother." If my face was red before, it was nothing near what it was now.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" I could hear Antonio giggling in the background.

"Really? I have never seen Antonio with a girl before. Otherwise he's with my cousin and Gilbert."

"Whatever!" I huffed, and walked backed to table.

"You still make a good couple!" She yelled.

"I'm going to finish my ice cream in the car. And no, you can't come." I said as soon as picked up my gelato. I stormed out, still pissed out being called Antonio's girlfriend.

How dare a random stranger call me his girlfriend. Well, she did say something about being Francis' cousin and she seemed to know Antonio well. I guess being called Antonio's girlfriend was better than being called one of the potato's or the french bastard. I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking? If I could take back the thought, I would. But the more I thought about it, the better it sounded.

OH MY GOD I NEED MIND BLEACH. I slammed my head onto the steering wheel, and in my fit of stupidity, I honked the horn.

I saw Antonio jump, and he seemed to be apologizing to girl before he practically ran back. "Sorry I took so long. Me and Michelle were catching up."

"Michelle?" I echoed.

"Aww, Lovi, is that jealousy I hear?"

"FUCK NO!" I said as I slammed the car in reverse and drove back out onto the street.

"You look like-" I cut him off before he could finish his dumb sentence.

"A tomato. Yes, I know, you've told me Dio knows how times." He huffed in reply.

"You're such a party pooper, Lovi." I didn't even bother to dignify his sentence with a response.

* * *

**Thanks for all the people who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys mean the world to me. Sorry about not updating this yesterday, I wrote this on my phone (don't ask) so it was a pain to configure this.**


	9. Chapter 8

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you but Michelle is coming to the potluck tonight!" Antonio said, seeming to just now remember as we were unloading groceries.

"Really? Good thing I'm not going to be there." I replied.

"What? But isn't that why you went shopping? You bought special bread and everything!"

"Relax, idoita. I'm going to be there, it just that I'm not going to be there the whole time."

"Oh. Okay! Well, I better get this home before any of it goes bad!" He winked at me before he turned and walked back to his house. It wasn't until I had gotten inside that I realized that I was smiling.

Damn it. I prepared the garlic bread before hastily shoving it in the oven. That bastard was always making me feel weird.

I went to go throw away some of the wrappers from the cheese when I noticed that the sink was full of the stuff Feli had used to make pasta.

"Feliciana?" I called out. When I received no response, I looked out the sliding glass doors of the patio.

Of course, she and Mr. Macho Potato we sitting out on a raft. Side by side. On the same God forsaken raft.

I was on the war path. I marched out to the lake. "Feli?" I called out.

"Oh hey Sorella! Come swim with us! Oh, wait, why aren't you wearing your swimsuit?"  
"I'm going to go swimming in a little bit. But, you left all those dishes in the sink, so go clean it up." She looked like she was about to argue, so I cut her off. "Now."

She obediently climbed out of the lake and trudged out of the house. I kneeled down by the water and looked the German right in the eye.

"I swear to Dio if you lay a finger on my sister I will kill you. If you break her heart, I will kill you twice." I sneered. I turned on my heel and walked back up to the house. Feliciana was still up there, singing and cleaning the dishes.

"So...Sorella..." She started, making sure to drag each word out.

"What?" I said, exasperated. I knew she was going to start a whole complicated conversation just by the tone of her voice.

She turned around, and leaned up against the counter. I couldn't help but notice she was soaking wet and dripping all over the floor. "Why don't you like Ludwig?" She asked, looking me directly in the eye. Her face looked innocent enough, but I could tell by looking in her eyes that my answer meant a lot.

"Why don't you think I like Ludwig?" It was obvious to anyone with a brain that I openly disliked him, but I didn't see why it mattered to her.

"You're just so mean to him. And whenever I'm around him, you kind of look like you're about to choke him." I knew she felt bad about saying it, but it pretty _was_ much was how I felt.

"Why do you care so much about him, anyways?" I really didn't want to hear her whole explanation of why he was so amazing, or all that other shit that was going to accompany this conversation. "And what happened to that Asian girl you hang out with?"  
"Sakura? I still hang out with her. Just...not as much. And I care so about Ludwig, because, well, he's Ludwig, and he's special." I saw the way her eyes seemed to go far away.

"Special in the head!" I retorted. She could be so harebrained sometimes. I mean, she did have coming saying he was special and shit.

"Hey!" She pouted. "How would you like it if I said things like that about Antonio?" I stiffened.

"Why do you think I care so much about that bastard?" I replied, a little too chilly.

"I can tell that you like him, duh!" She said, shaking her head. "You hang out with him all the time, you talk about him, and you have pet names for each other! Lovina, sisters can tell these things about each other! So stop acting like it's some big secret and ask him out already!"

"Bullshit. Pet names? I call him a bastard, and he calls me a tomato. Not your typical 'honey' or 'sugar' right? And talk about him? It's called _complaining_ in case you haven't heard. And when do I hang out with him?"

"You went to the store with him today!" I rolled my eyes. He more or less forced me. Well, not really. So maybe she might have a point. But it doesn't mean I have to listen to her.

"Whatever!" I huffed. I could feel her eyes on me as I stormed up the stairs.

"You know, you can't run away from your feelings, however hard you try." She said, somberly. "But, when want you finally come to your sense, I'll set up a date for you and Toni!" She giggled. I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks. I was getting dating advice from my sister, of all people. Mio knew how often she was going to bother me about this.

I really felt like punching something.

Or screaming.

I flopped on bed, face down. Why was this so complicated? It was a simple fucking question, do I like him, or don't I? It was all black and white until Feliciana decided to say all that stupid shit.

Now it was fifty shades of gray.

I laughed at my crappy joke. It was still true though. Well, except all that sexual crapola that happens in it.

I heard knocking on my I lifted my head off my pillow, groaning. I walked over to my window and looked out.

Francis. What the hell was he doing here? I saw him looking around the big house house, but before I could duck, his eyes landed on me. He waved at me, and I automatically flipped him off. I could see him laughing his obnoixious french laugh from up here, and it was almost like I could hear it.

I walked down the stairs begrudgingly, because I knew that he wasn't going to leave me alone until I came down.

"What?" I snarled. He looked a little startled, because I thrown the door open, and my expression was a little less than pleasant.

"Now," He said, regaining his demeanor, "is that any way to great your friend?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck you, now, can we get the fuck on with this?" Francis huffed and tried to look around my shoulder.

"Well, I was looking for Feliciana. Is she hear?" I rolled my eyes.

"She's in the lake. I don't know how you missed her. She with the fucking potato bastard." I replied, rolling my eyes. "But didn't you have to cross the lake in that stupid, fancy paddle boat of yours? How did you miss her?"

"Ah, well I was at Antonio's. But, Au Revoir!"

He started walking away, and I shut the door. I didn't have to be Einstein to know that something was going on.

I huffed and walked over to the sliding glass door, and watched Francis make a whole scene out of things. He made Feliciana get totally out of the water and whisper right into her ear like a first-grader.

I went back upstairs, and changed into my swimsuit. I paused to look out my window before going back down. The potato bastard, Feli, and Francis were all talking and laughing. I headed down anyways. I heard Feli call my name but I ignored her. I went straight for the blue paddle board and hopped right on. I had been practicing yesterday, but I still wasn't very good at it yet, and maybe going out on it would help me keep my mind off all of this stupid shit.

* * *

**IAMSOSORRYFORTAKINGAMONTHTOUPDATE!**

**I'm going to update more regularly, so don't worry.**


End file.
